What Would I Say?
by CarminaxBuranax
Summary: What would I say to the characters of the Inheritance Cycle? Contains all characters except Islanzadi, Hrothgar, and maybe a few others.
1. Eragon and Saphira

**This is my second Inheritance Cycle fic, even though it's not really a story. I just randomly came up with the idea and thought it would be a fun thing to do. I'm not going to beg for reviews for this one, but it would be nice just to hear from you guys. Thanks!**

**I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or any of its characters, although this idea is mine (sorry for anyone who has written anything similar to this).**

**ONWARD!**

**What Would I say to the Characters of the Inheritance Cycle?**

**Eragon: **For starters, I have to like you because without you, there's no story. You're a very good swordsman and good at magic, but you're not perfect. First of all, why were you so mean to Brom at first?! In case you haven't noticed, you have a _little _bit of a temper.

_(Eragon throws me a dirty look.) _

And, you really need to work on controlling your emotions dude. I mean really; you're a little sensitive. And what's up with Arya? You totally let her treat you like crap! Come on man, have a little dignity.

_Eragon: Why are you even here?! _

Because I want to be. Deal with it.

_(Eragon growls a bit…creepy.) Please leave. _

Fine. Be that way.

**Saphira: **What can I say? You're my favorite character along with Brom. I love it when Eragon does something stupid and you laugh at him. Remember the time you got drunk at that party? I could NOT stop laughing. I can't believe you drank that much! Haven't you ever heard the phrase, 'Don't drink and fly?' Still, it was pretty funny. And remember the time when –

_Saphira: GIRL! _

What?

_Do you ever stop talking? I can barely hear myself think._

Not really. That's probably why most people find me annoying.

_You don't say? _

Are you using sarcasm? I use sarcasm ALL the time. Will you be my new best friend? That would be SO cool if my best friend was a dragon!

_If I say yes, can I have some peace?_

Hurtful! But yeah, I guess so.

_Great. (Saphira flies away)._

**Okay, I know it's a little stupid, but I just did it for fun. So, flame if you want. I don't really care. ****J**


	2. Brom and Angela

**Chapter two! Thanks to you guys who have reviewed, and actually complemented this. As for the flame, I agree. ****J** **And no, I'm not just trying to be nice.**

**Brom: **You and Saphira are by FAR the best characters in the whole series. When you died, I was more upset than I was about some of the deaths in my own family!

_(Brom looks a bit creeped out by this). _

Don't get me wrong; I love my family, but I don't really know half of them. Seriously, the first time I read the book, I was depressed for a week. And I still cry at that part even after reading the book four times. I know, I'm a little obsessed with the series, but if you lived in my generation, you'd understand! It's really quite sad.

_Brom: who are you?_

No one of consequence….crap I just quoted Durza. Sorry about that. (Smiled awkwardly). Anyways, why didn't you tell Eragon you were his father?

_(Brom's eyes widen)_

No offense to you, but come on. He had the right to know. Why did you tell Saphira but not him?

_Girl, you have more questions than Eragon! _

Why does everyone keep calling me "girl?" I have a name, you know!

_Fine (Brom says actually being polite to me). What is your name?_

None of your business! (mentally face-palm myself)

_That's a bit of an odd name._

Haha, very funny. (Leaves)

**Angela **

YAY! Finally, a character that might like me!

_(Angela appears to be confused) Who are you?_

YOUR BIGGEST FAN! I can't believe they hired that creepy chick to play you in the movie!

_Movie?_

Never mind. Hey, what's the difference between a toad and a frog?

_Well, actually, I'm trying to prove that toads don't actually – _

Exist, I know.

(_Angela looks annoyed that I interrupted her contemplation)_

Can I pet your cat?

_He's a WERE-cat, and he usually doesn't like it when people approach him._

(I, ignoring everything she just said, walk over to pick up Solembum) Aw…who's a cute wittle kitty cat? YOU are, yes you are!

(_Angela and Solembum shoot daggers at me)_

(Clears throat) Hehe….sorry. (Awkwardly puts down the were-cat.)

_(Solembum leaves the room)_

Wait! I said I was sorry! LET ME LOVE YOU! (Chases after Solembum)

**Hehe…okay, so a LOT different from all of my other more serious stories; this is more of a look at my true personality. Anyways, until chapter three! (Or an update on my other story, which is NOT abandoned). **


End file.
